Letting Go
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Sue will allow Quinn back on the Cheerios under one condition. Contains spanking. Heed the warning.


Warning: This story contains spanking of a minor. If that isn't your thing then press the back button.

For those of you who do like it, press the review button. I like to know what you think.

* * *

><p>Letting Go<p>

Quinn was a little nervous as she walked down the empty hallway on her way to Coach Sylvester's office. After a day of anxiously waiting, Sue had sent her a note telling her to meet her half-a-hour after Cheerio practice ended. This of course meant that she had to watch as the Cheerios' practiced, because Sue never ended practice at the same time. She wasn't sure if Sue was testing her, or if simply trying to torture her.

She entered Sue's office on the older woman's command, and took a seat across from her. "Good evening, Coach," Quinn said with confidence. The last thing she needed was to show weakness in front of her.

"Q lets cut the pleasantries, and get down to business," Sue said. "I've thought it over, and I am prepared to give you your spot back, under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked.

"You disappointed me last year, Q. I had high hopes for you. I gave you the Head Cheerio spot; my trust, my respect, and you threw it back in my face by letting yourself get knocked up by that STD infested man-whore. If you want back on my squad then you will have to accept my punishment for your transgressions."

Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew she needed Sue to elaborate on what the punishment would be, before she accepted the terms. "What would this punishment be exactly?"

"I'm going to spank you," Sue said simply.

Quinn did a double-take. She can't have possible heard right. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that please?"

"You heard me right, Q. If you back on the squad, then you will have to accept a spanking from me."

When Sue had said punishment, Quinn figured it would be something like doing the teams laundry, running extra laps, or being Sue's lackey, but a spanking. That was something she had not expected. Sure she'd been spanked before, but not for several years. Was cheerleading really worth getting a spanking for? Simple put, yes. She could not go through another year like the previous one. She only had one question for Sue.

"Why," she asked.

"Why what, Q?" Sue asked. "Why is your punishment going to be a spanking, why do I feel the need to punish you, or both?"

"Both," Quinn said.

Sue got out of her chair, and moved to sit in front of Quinn, on the edge of her desk. "I trusted you Quinn," Sue said, shocking the teen with the full use of her actual name. "And you broke that trust. You were pregnant, and didn't even tell me yourself. I had to find out about it from that creep Jew-fro kid. If pushing a ten pound sack of potatoes out of you vagina wasn't enough, and for most people it isn't, then I want to make sure you don't make that mistake again. The fastest and easiest way to get my point across is a red sore ass."

What Sue didn't say was that she knew how much last year was still affecting the teen. In her pursuit to know everything that goes on in McKinley, Sue had seen Jew-Fro's back to school web show. The Quinn from last year wouldn't have let Jacob insult like that. She would have thrown one right back at the imbecile. She wanted her Q back, and not just to have her head Cheerio back. No, she saw potential in Quinn, and the teen wouldn't be able to fully tap into that potential until she let the previous year go.

Sue also felt that this was exactly what Quinn needed. While she saw a lot of herself in Quinn, she also saw the potential goodness in Quinn. Something that needed to be brought back to the surface. She didn't want Quinn to be a hard ass bitch to everybody like she was. Quinn needed to be taught that lesson.

Before Quinn had entered that office, she had felt that she had been punished enough for her mistakes. She had gotten kicked out of not one but two homes, lost her father, been a social outcast, and she still suffers daily with the choice to give her daughter away. There was just something in Sue's voice, which made her rethink that notion. If she wasn't mistaken it sounded like the older woman really cared about her. Like a mother or an aunt. Not even her own mother spoke to her like that anymore. She realized that in her own crazy Sue way, she really cared about her.

A fresh batch of guilt over-took Quinn. She suddenly realized that she needed to be back on the Cheerios again, not just for the popularity, but to gain her coaches trust and respect back. To prove to the woman that she is everything Sue wanted her to be. She wasn't keen on the idea, but if it meant that Sue would forgive her and give her back her spot, then she would take the spanking. Besides, she thought rationally, maybe it will help to finally put last year firmly in the past.

"Okay," Quinn said, trying to sound like it didn't affect her. "I'll accept your punishment."

By simple say yes, Quinn had already started to earn back some of what she had lost from the cheerleading coach. "Good choice, Q. Good choice indeed. Stand up."

Quinn stood up, and Sue saw that she was shaking a little. She sat down on the chair Quinn just vacated, pulled the unsuspecting teen down across her lap, and flipped her blue summer dress up over her back to reveal a pair of cotton blue panties.

"Before we begin, I want you to tell me every mistake that you think you made last year," Sue said.

Quinn was taken aback by the demand. Was it not obvious what she had done wrong? "I got pregnant, and didn't tell you about it," she said.

Sue landed five hard quick swats onto Quinn's panty clad bottom, earning a loud Ow from the teen, and then said, "We've already established that Q. I want to know everything else from last year. Right down to homework you didn't hand in."

"Um okay," Quinn said, and then thought for a moment. Apparently she was taking to long because Sue landed another hard hit on her bottom. "Ow, alright. Um. I got drunk with Puck, and cheated on Finn with him. When I found out I was pregnant I lied to Finn, and everybody else about him being the father. I never told Mr. Schue that his wife was faking a pregnancy and that I was planning on giving them my baby, and I let you find out about the baby from somebody else."

"Is that it, Q?" Sue asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied and then tensed up in anticipation of the next slap.

It didn't come.

"Is there anything else that you feel guilty about, Quinn?" Sue asked softly. Quinn didn't answer. "I have it on good authority that a certain Streisand wanna-be offered you her friendship repeatedly last year, and you turned her down. Why?"

Quinn didn't understand why Sue was bringing up Rachel. What the hell did she have anything to do with her punishment? "I don't know," she answered honestly.

Sue's hand connected with Quinn's bottom five more times, and then she asked, "Don't you ever wish you had taken her up on the offer?"

How the hell did Sue keep bring up things that even she didn't realize she feel guilty about? "Yeah. Sometimes," she again answered honestly.

"I want you to think about all of that while I'm spanking you," Sue said, and brought her hand down on Quinn's bottom. Followed by one after another.

Quinn was trying really hard not to kick, squirm, or cry out as Sue's firm hand connected with her butt, but damn was her ass really starting to hurt. Sue landed a particularly hard swat making Quinn yelp, and jump forward. Sue caught her around her waist and held her tightly in place. She spanked Quinn for another full minute, making sure to cover Quinn's entire bottom, before she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the girl's underwear.

Quinn threw her hand back, and grabbed out to her panties. "Please don't. Not bare, please," she pleaded.

Sue swatted away Quinn's hand, and then proceeded to pull her panties down to her knees. Quinn's bottom had a soft pink hue to it.

The first slap on her bare butt hurt so much worse then before. It made Quinn yelp again and she threw her hand back to cover her bottom. Sue grabbed the hand and pinned it to the girl's back. She set a steady rhythm of hard fast swats.

Another minute passed and Quinn's ass was bright red. The pain in her ass was starting to hurt her unbearably bad. Her legs were kicking wildly, trying in vain to get away from the assaulting hand. Tears were starting to spill uncontrollable from her eyes, but she refused to let Sue hear her cry.

Sue needed Quinn to cry though. It was the only way she was going to be able to put everything in the past, and truly move on. She captured the teen's kicking legs in-between her own and sped up her spanks. She landed several more slaps before she finally heard it. A strangled sob.

"Please no more," Quinn cried. Her bottom felt like it was on fire. "Please stop. Please," she pleaded, and then went limp over Sue's lap, and just cried. She suddenly realized that Sue wasn't spanking her because she had gotten pregnant, but for what she did because of it. She had hurt so many people with just a few lies. She had pushed away a potential friendship, when she had needed one the most. The worst thing she had done was what she hadn't done. Not yet any ways. She hadn't apologized properly to anybody. She just wallowed in her misfortune.

Sue slowed her spanks down until she came to a complete stop. She gently pulled Quinn's panties back up, and started rubbing comforting circle over the tender skin, and let Quinn cry.

Quinn let all of the anger, sadness, self-hate, and guilt she had been feeling for the last year seep out of her body along with her tears. She hadn't even realized she was bottling all of that up, but it felt so good to get rid of it.

Sue helped Quinn stand up onto shaky legs, and grabbed a tissue box out of her desk. "Feel better Q?" She asked, as she handed the box to the well spanked girl.

"Yeah," Quinn said sheepishly, and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Good. I hope you'll think twice before doing anything like that again," Sue said, and then sat down in her chair.

"Yeah. I will Coach," Quinn said.

"Good. Your uniform is over there. Be in it tomorrow," Sue said, slipping back into her normal hard ass persona.

"Coach," Quinn said hesitantly. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Quinn," Sue said.

As Quinn made her way out the door she heard Sue say, "Q, you're my Head Cheerio again. It's been brought to my attention that S got a boob job done over the summer. Congratulations. Don't let me down again."

"I won't Coach," Quinn said and then slipped out of the office. Despite how bad her ass hurt, she was feeling better then she had in over a year.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn walked through the school in her brand new Cheerlead outfit with her head held high.<p>

When Santana accused her of telling Sue about her boob job, she didn't deny it, because she knew that she had hurt Santana as well, that when her best friend calmed down she would make things right with her.

As the day wore on she made her way to everybody she could have possible hurt the previous year, and apologized to them. She even talked to Rachel, and extended her own offer of friendship, which the diva accepted immediately.

She was feeling great and she owed it all to her coach.


End file.
